


Nighty Night

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Umur pernikahan yang sudah tidak lagi dapat dikatakan masih muda, ditambah fakta tak kunjung memiliki anak. Hal itu menyebabkan Minghao mengalami kecemasan yang membuatnya nyaris membuat keputusan buruk. Syukurnya, dia tak memendam perasaannya sendirian. Mingyu yang mengetahuinya, tentu tak membiarkan hal buruk terjadi.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 35





	Nighty Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Judul: Nighty, Night.

Season / Genre: Winter / Marriage life.

Theme: Cigarette kiss.

Rated: Mature.

Author's note:

**WARNING!**

**CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA DAN MENGGUNAKAN M-PREG SEBAGAI ALUR CERITA.**

**DIMOHON KEBIJAKANNYA BAGI PEMBACA DI BAWAH UMUR 18 TAHUN UNTUK MENGUNDURKAN DIRI.**

Summary: Umur pernikahan yang sudah tidak lagi dapat dikatakan masih muda, ditambah fakta tak kunjung memiliki anak. Hal itu menyebabkan Minghao mengalami kecemasan yang membuatnya nyaris membuat keputusan buruk. Syukurnya, dia tak memendam perasaannya sendirian. Mingyu yang mengetahuinya, tentu tak membiarkan hal buruk terjadi.

[FOR GYUHAO PROJECT].

***

Lenguhan panjang terdengar bersamaan rintik hujan yang turun dengan deras. Minghao mengerjapkan matanya pelan tatkala sosok pria menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya. "Hao." suara serak itu membuat Minghao membuka matanya setelah ia berniat untuk tertidur tadi. Minghao tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Mingyu yang berantakan.

"Terima kasih." ucap Mingyu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mengecup singkat bibir suaminya. Minghao terkekeh. "Oh, tumben. Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya, masih memandang manik mata kecokelatan di hadapannya. Ah, menggemaskan. Dia sangat menyukai mata Mingyu yang melihatnya dengan berbinar-binar. Seperti anak anjing yang menginginkan mainan. Minghao tentu saja tak bisa menahan senyum, mendapati ekspresi lucu dari pria ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir kamu mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam waktu belakangan ini."

"Lalu?"

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, merasa ragu akan jawabannya. Haruskah dia mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya malu? Ah, entahlah. Lagi pula, mereka sudah menikah. Jadi, tidak aneh membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena menuntut aktivitas yang membuat dirimu lelah."

"Membuat apa?"

Minghao nyaris terbahak melihat kedua pipi Mingyu yang merona seperti buah persik di musim semi. Duh, dia memang suka menggoda suaminya. "Minghao!" Mingyu bersungut-sungut, menatap sebal ke arah pria di sebelahnya. Sementara itu, Minghao malah mengucapkan hal yang justru membuat dirinya semakin ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai.

"Jawab saja, membuat anak. Kenapa malu begitu, sih?" setelah mengucapkannya, Minghao tertawa geli menemukan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus malu di raut wajah Mingyu.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" teriak Mingyu sambil beringsut memeluk tubuh suaminya dan mencium ceruk lehernya. Spontan, Minghao menghentikan tawanya. Meski sudah menikah dalam kurun waktu setahun, dia masih sering terkena kejut jantung mendadak ketika Mingyu mencium sisi tubuh sensitifnya. Aneh, sih. Padahal Minghao bukan perjaka _ting-ting_ lagi, tetapi dia masih mendapati dirinya terkejut, berdebar-debar dan malu ketika dia dan suaminya melakukan kontak fisik. Kalau dipikir-dipikir lagi, Minghao merasa demikian karena dia belum terbiasa.

Minghao pernah mendengar dari seseorang bahwa pasangan akan tampak bahagia dan romantis di awal pernikahannya. Setelahnya, mereka akan merasa bosan, suntuk dan sering adu mulut. Melihat tetangga apartemen yang menginjak umur pernikahan belasan tahun yang selalu bertengkar, Minghao jadi ikut membenarkan perkataan seseorang itu. Akan tetapi, mengapa dirinya malah semakin mencintai Mingyu seiring waktu yang berjalan, ya? Ah, benar juga. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya selalu merasa seperti masih baru menikah padahal sudah banyak waktu yang terlewati bersama.

Kalau Mingyu, dia tampak santai tuh. Dia malah selalu memimpin kontak fisik selama ini dengan ekspresi biasa saja. Tersenyum, sih. Namun, mata itu segalanya 'kan? Minghao bisa melihatnya jelas sirat mata suaminya yang terlihat bosan, barangkali. Mereka memang nyaris tak pernah bertengkar. Sebab, Minghao akan membiarkan Mingyu yang mengambil keputusan dalam rumah tangga.

Ah, tunggu.

Mungkin saja. Tanpa disadari, hanya Minghao yang memberi cinta. Waktu yang terlewati lama, dia hanya memikirkan keutuhan rumah tangganya. Tanpa memahami sesuatu yang terjadi di antara lubuk hati dirinya dan Mingyu. Selama ini, dia selalu mengalah dalam mengambil keputusan bersama. Dia selalu menuruti perkataan Mingyu. Sebaliknya, Mingyu lah yang sering memberi kontra di setiap pendapat milik Minghao.

Sesungguhnya, Mingyu memahami perasaan Minghao, tetapi dia juga meyakini kalau suaminya tak akan keberatan dengan keputusan yang ia ambil sepihak. Minghao juga selalu memberi ekspresi baik-baik saja dan menyembunyikan ekspresi negatifnya dengan rapat. Jadi, siapa yang salah? Ah, entahlah. Minghao maupun Mingyu tidak mengerti harus menjawab seperti apa. Toh, daripada memikirkannya, hanya membuat pusing. Minghao sebaiknya bergerak memberi pendapat lagi kepada suaminya.

Ada kecemasan yang menuntut diri Xu Minghao untuk merelakan perasaan hatinya.

Astaga.

Kenapa Minghao malah memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini ketika ia baru saja melakukan kegiatan _uhuk-uhuk_ , sih? Dasar aneh.

"Sayang?"

Seolah baru saja ditampar realita, Minghao tersenyum dan menyambut kalem. "Iya? Maaf, aku melamun." ucapannya menyebabkan Mingyu menatap khawatir ke arahnya. "Kamu tak apa?" tanyanya. Lagi, Minghao tersenyum seolah tak memikirkan hal-hal pelik yang ia pikirkan tadi. "Bagian bawahku sakit." jawabnya diikuti ringisan. Setidaknya, dia memang merasa perih setelah Mingyu menubruknya cepat sekaligus keras beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kita mandi dahulu. Lalu, aku akan mengobatimu." tutur Mingyu sambil bangkit dan menggendong tubuh Minghao menuju kamar mandi. Tatapan Minghao terpaku pada wajah Mingyu yang mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mengerjap pelan sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah _bathub_.

Minghao duduk termenung di _bathub_ , membiarkan Mingyu menggosok badannya dengan sabun. Suasana hening sudah tercipta sejak mereka memasuki kamar mandi. Minghao yang menatap dinding dengan perasaan gusar sedangkan Mingyu memikirkan suaminya yang tampak dalam kondisi tak baik.

"Gyu?"

Mingyu sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Ya?" lalu, dia melanjutkan kembali membersihkan punggung pria di depannya. Sementara itu, Minghao terlihat menghela napas pendek. Agaknya, dia memerlukan beberapa waktu sebelum mengutarakan hal rumit yang terus memburu akal pikirannya hingga nyaris merenggut kewarasannya.

"Aku berkunjung ke rumah Mama Kim tadi." Minghao memberi jeda, menunduk dan menatap busa sabun di perutnya. "Ternyata, di sana ada Bibi Kim yang membawa cucunya." Mingyu mendengar penuturan suaminya lantas mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan Minghao. Bukan hal mengejutkan lagi, apabila bibinya membanggakan anaknya yang memiliki seorang putri kecil yang menggemaskan. Ditambah fakta, mulut bibinya yang pedas dan tak terkendalikan ketika ia menjatuhkan serta memojokkan orang lain, terutama keluarga Mingyu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kita pasti memiliki anak suatu hari nanti."

"Akan tetapi, Gyu ...."

"Minghao, mungkin Tuhan sedang memberi rezeki kepada kita berupa harta. Kamu juga menyadarinya 'kan? Setelah kita menikah, aku mendapatkan promosi jabatan dan galeri seni milikmu ramai pengunjung."

Mingyu bangkit, mengambil _shower_ dan mengatur temperatur agar menjadi hangat sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tuhan selalu memberi rezeki kepada makhlukNya dan bentuknya selalu berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya. Jika kita mendapatkan harta dan keluarga Kak Hyungwon mendapatkan anak, itu bukanlah hal yang harus diributkan. Jangan dengarkan omong kosong dari mulut Bibi lagi, ya?" setelahnya, Mingyu membasuh tubuh suaminya dengan air hangat. Gerakannya yang penuh hati-hati membuat Minghao harus menelan salivanya gugup.

Aduh. Bisa-bisanya Minghao berdebar-debar di saat dirinya harus fokus dalam pembahasan masalah keluarganya.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap merasa bersalah kepada Mama yang mendapat olokan karena tak kunjung memiliki cucu." Minghao menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang suaminya. Mingyu bergerak membersihkan dada dan perut Minghao.

Minghao sedikit melirik, melihat figur wajah sosok pria yang amat ia cintai. "Kamu tak perlu merasa bersalah, Sayang. Mama pasti mengerti kondisi kita kok. Lagipula, kehamilan dan kelahiran adalah rencana Tuhan berbentuk takdir. Jadi, tidak ada makhluk ciptaanNya yang dapat mengubah atau membuat takdir sendiri." Mingyu membalas ucapan Minghao lembut. Pria itu tak ingin pasangannya merasa buruk dan berdiam diri di dalam kubangan kecemasan. Dia tak suka melihat orang yang ia sayangi larut dalam kesedihan. Hatinya turut terasa perih ketika Minghao memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Sebenarnya, aku memiliki solusi atas masalah kita." Minghao menyesap bibir bagian bawahnya, merasa nyeri di dadanya tatkala mengingat hal yang ingin ia katakan. Sepasang netranya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Mingyu yang membilas tubuhnya bersih. Namun, pria itu justru sibuk mengambil handuk dari rak, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Minghao jadi ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mingyu membalut tubuh polos suaminya dengan handuk lalu mengangkatnya. Pria Kim itu masih terdiam. Sial. Sial. Sial. Minghao merasa ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. Mingyu bersikap aneh. Dia selalu membalas ucapan Minghao, tetapi dia malah seperti robot yang tak bersuara dan tak berekspresi sekarang.

Apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah Minghao berbuat kesalahan? Atau, Mingyu mengetahui isi pikiran Minghao?

Minghao terlalu sibuk terhadap bayang-bayang tak kasat mata yang terus menimbulkan berbagai macam persepsi hingga tak sadar bahwa Mingyu tengah mengoleskan salep pada lubang miliknya.

"Auw."

Minghao refleks meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya menunduk dan melihat Mingyu menatap intens ke area luka itu. "Tunggu salepnya sampai kering, baru pakai celana." setelah mengatakannya, Mingyu bangkit dan menyimpan pot salep di rak nakas. "Lalu, jangan memikirkan hal yang hanya membuat hatimu sakit, Hao." lanjut Mingyu. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon dan sesuai prediksi Minghao jika dia akan menyesap sebatang rokok seperti biasanya.

Satu hela napas keluar.

Minghao menyadari bahwa suaminya mengetahui apa yang ingin ia katakan. Memang, perkataan yang ia tuturkan hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, dia tak masalah dengan rasa sakit itu di masa yang akan datang. Lagi pula, Minghao akan selalu berusaha demi kehidupan rumah tangganya yang damai dan demi kenyamanan suaminya. Maka demikian, Minghao segera bangkit dan memutuskan mengambil piyama kimono lalu memakainya.

Mingyu melirik presensi Minghao yang menghampirinya. Dia membuang tatapannya ke langit malam. Embusan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya. Menyesap kembali benda nikotin itu dan mengeluarkan asapnya, Mingyu merasa tenang untuk beberapa menit setelah itu.

Embusan angin menerpa wajah pucat si pria, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil mendapatkan sensasi dingin apalagi di bagian bawahnya. Oh, astaga. Minghao merasa pipinya memanas saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang keras. Serius, Minghao jadi takut untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Sebuah tangan kekar menelusuk masuk di sela tangannya dan memeluk erat pinggang Minghao.

Aroma nikotin tercium oleh indra penciumannya, Minghao menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang suami. Iseng. Mingyu membuka mulutnya dan spontan kepulan asap menerpa wajah Minghao.

"Gyu!"

Mingyu tertawa geli, mendapati ekspresi sebal pria yang terbatuk di dalam pelukannya. "Katanya, kamu suka bau rokok." tukas Mingyu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya. "Uh, tetapi tidak asapnya juga kau berikan di depan wajahku." Minghao berdecak kesal. Ah, menggemaskan. Mingyu mengecup pipi suaminya berulang kali. Kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Minghao.

Semilir angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambut. Kedua insan itu masih menikmati pemandangan langit bertabur bintang. Terkadang Minghao bingung dengan tingkah laku dirinya dan Mingyu yang ... Labil? Seperti, saat pria itu mendiamkan dirinya beberapa waktu yang lalu sebelum akhirnya, Pria Kim itu memeluk Minghao dan melemparkan candaan.

"Gyu." panggil Minghao, Mingyu hanya berdehem membalasnya. "Kamu tahu 'kan kalau aku selalu membiarkan kamu mengambil keputusan pilihanmu sendiri?" ada jeda lima detik sebelum Minghao melanjutkan kembali dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Jadi, tolong biarkan aku mengambil keputusan pilihanku kali ini."

"Tergantung. Apa keputusanmu itu?"

Minghao mencengkeram kain piyamanya dan membalas, "Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak. Namun, menikahlah lagi dengan orang lain agar kau mendapatkan keturunan. Tak perlu memikirkan diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja nanti." yah, setidaknya, dia memang akan berusaha tenang dan menahan perasaannya dengan amat baik kini dan nanti.

Minghao tahu kalau suaminya tidak akan menyetujui solusi yang ia utarakan. Bayangan wajah merah padam dan mata menukik tajam muncul dalam pikirannya. Akan tetapi, di sini Mingyu malah mengembuskan napas panjangnya tepat di ceruk leher Minghao. Pria itu tak bisa menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik lehernya, Minghao menggerakkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

Sepasang mata pria bermarga Xu menerima tatapan kelam dari manik mata Kim Mingyu. Rasa takut sempat menjalar, tetapi ia menepisnya segera. Minghao harus menuntut balasan. Ya atau tidak. Setuju atau menolak. Pro atau kontra. Pria Xu itu menunggu sosok di hadapannya membuka suara. Sementara, Mingyu tengah berperang dengan mesiu-mesiu yang berusaha membidik habis pikirannya.

Apakah dia menyerah?

Apakah dia merasa lelah?

Lantas, mengapa dia mengatakan hal demikian?

Minghao nyaris terhuyung ke belakang jika saja Mingyu tidak memeluknya erat. Alih-alih memberi tanggapan, dia justru mengecup bibir tebal suaminya. Melumatnya perlahan hingga Minghao dapat mengecap jejak manis nikotin tersebut. Pergerakan Mingyu membawa aktivitas mereka lebih intim. Minghao yang tak mengerti apa yang yang telah dipikirkan oleh suaminya, hanya terdiam dan menyerahkan dirinya yang terbawa arus candu yang diciptakan oleh Mingyu.

"Gyu."

Setelah mendengar suara lirih, Mingyu memutuskan pagutannya pada pria di dalam pelukannya. Matanya mendapati wajah merona bak buah persik, napas yang memburu terasa hangat di tengah-tengah suhu udara yang rendah. Seperti, damar yang terbakar di musim dingin. Mingyu menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Minghao lalu bertukas dengan suara seraknya. "Aku tidak mau. Meski, kita memang ditakdirkan tak memiliki anak sekali pun, aku tak sudi membagi hati dan tubuhku kepada orang lain. Mereka sudah menjadi hak milik seseorang."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat gesekan pada dahi suaminya saat melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Xu Minghao, tolong jangan berikan atau buang aku kepada orang lain." tanpa Minghao duga, dia melihat sosok yang ia cintai menahan tangisnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Minghao yang tampak gelisah lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap wajah penuh tangis Mingyu. "Gyu? Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya memberi usulan. Kamu bisa menolaknya. Maaf, aku membuatmu menangis." dalam satu sekon waktu, Minghao benar-benar merasa bersalah. Astaga. Seharusnya, dia memendam usulan bodoh itu saja.

Pria Kim itu memejamkan matanya, merasa kehangatan telapak tangan suaminya. "Aku ... Hanya mencintaimu." Mingyu tercekat tatkala mengatakannya. Kerongkongannya seolah dililit menggunakan kawat berduri hingga terasa kelu. Mingyu sepenuhnya mencintai dan menyayangi suaminya. Dia tidak ingin Minghao berada di dalam kondisi yang buruk. Meski, dia juga terkadang egois dalam berdiskusi. Namun, keputusan yang ia pilih tak semerta-merta hanya menguntungkan dirinya. Dia juga memikirkan perasaan Minghao dan dampaknya di masa mendatang.

"Maaf, aku menolak keputusanmu lagi." Mingyu membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Minghao yang mengerut, dalam beberapa kesempatan Mingyu berpikir ekspresi suaminya tampak lucu. Minghao menunjukkan wajah gelisah bercampur sedih, tetapi rona merah di pipinya membuat dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memohon dibelikan balon. Oh, demi apa pun. Mingyu ingin menciumi wajah itu. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan hanya menciumnya, dia bahkan merasa ingin memakannya karena terlalu menggemaskan.

Mingyu bergerak menggenggam telapak tangan suaminya yang mengusap wajahnya. Tersenyum tipis saat melanjutkan, "Sebagai gantinya, kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Kita perlu mengecek kesehatan reproduksi kita 'kan?"

Ah, benar juga.

Minghao malah melupakan solusi lain yang lebih mudah. Kenapa dia tak terpikirkan hal itu, ya? Duh, agaknya dia selalu berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Tentu." Minghao mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan keputusan Mingyu. Barangkali, ada kekurangan dan kesalahan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya dokter yang memahami hal tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban suaminya, Mingyu tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi taringnya yang menggemaskan. Kemudian, dia kembali membawa tubuh suaminya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Minghao mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah prianya. Saat itu pula, dia menyadari satu hal. Sesungguhnya, mereka saling mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda. Mingyu yang selalu memikirkan hubungan mereka di masa depan, selalu mencemaskan dampak dari setiap keputusan. Sementara, Minghao selalu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi dengan mencemaskan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Perbedaan memang memicu perselisihan, tetapi bukankah perbedaan juga membuat mereka saling melengkapi? Yah, begitulah sekiranya.

"Sebenarnya, aku memang berniat mengajakmu ke rumah sakit dari bulan kemarin, tetapi aku malah lupa."

"Ah. Jadi, kamu mengingatnya karena obrolan kita tadi?"

Mingyu tertawa tatkala Minghao memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Rasanya, dia seperti ketahuan habis berbuat salah. Meski, dia memang melakukan kesalahan, sih. Membiarkan tubuh prianya menggigil. Duh. Mingyu lupa kalau Minghao hanya dilapisi selembar kain piyama kimono kini.

"Ah—choo!"

Tuh 'kan.

Menahan geli karena hidung Minghao yang memerah, Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon menggunakan kaki. Minghao yang seolah menyadari tubuh polosnya lantas merasakan suhu udara menaik. Apalagi ketika Mingyu yang mengecup dadanya mudah tanpa halangan kain, Minghao berani bersumpah kalau dia tak akan memaafkan Mingyu dengan ringan apabila dia membuat ronde kedua dari aktivitas mereka dua jam yang lalu.

"Kamu jelas tahu kalau dirimu yang mengoleskan salep 'kan?"

Mingyu terbahak, mendengar suara nada ketus pria yang ia gendong layaknya koala.

"Kamu juga jelas tahu kalau aku bisa mengoleskannya lagi 'kan?"

Minghao mendelik jengkel.

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Iya, Sayang. Ronde baru dimulai."

Menit-menit setelahnya, mereka benar-benar melakukan olahraga _uhuk-uhuk_ yang Minghao sadari bahwa Mingyu memang sudah memberi kode dari awal.

Iya.

Tepat sekali.

Mingyu yang mengembuskan asap rokok tepat di wajah Pria Xu itu merupakan kode bahwa dia akan melakukan kegiatan _uhuk-uhuk_ lagi. Sialnya, Minghao tak menyadarinya dan fokus pada topik pembicaraan. Ya sudah, sih. Toh, dia bisa menjadikan Mingyu sebagai _butler_ -nya dari syarat permintaan maaf yang akan Mingyu dapatkan.

TAMAT

**\-- This story written by Xohanrie--**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
